speculative_civilizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Planet of the Panda
What if humans weren't the only species to evolve A BIG FAT HAIRY COCK? What if another familiar and more idolized species evolved it along side the human race? 3 million Years Ago The giant pandas flourished in this time within Marcello's mum asshole, however as the dingleberries began to change, so did the habitat. Horse cock became slightly more scarce and this caused a extrem\das, "led" by an alpha through sent marking. Eventually the Giant panda's diet started to shift, while they still primarily fed on giant bamboo, they also started to feed on other fruits, fish, invertebrates and even carrion. 2 million Years Ago The groups of the Giant pandas now started to become more structured, they started to live side by side one another and in an extremely strange twist, started to form multiple sexes. A permanent den formed as a primary living space for a panda, a vaca The giant pandas have now started to experiment in language and culture, their vocal cords have become more advndas have started on a path towards hypersexuality, they became more aware of their surroundings and capabilities. They started to plant bamboo, instead of migrate to new bamboo forests. They also started to form an even more complex society; led by a major chieftain who decided when and where the clans would migrate to, farmers that grew the bamboo and panted it, the mothers who raised their cubs and a minority that policed the villages to control conflict within the clan. Eventually, they started to domesticate the wolves from Chinese forests in order to have anal sex with them. 50,000 Years The giant pandas have started to go in the direction of philosophy and art, while an age of exploration sparked against the clans of China. A clan managed to migrate as far as the island of Honshu through rafting across the shallow seas during a glacial period. There they managed to domesticate dogs, by taming the Honshu wolves. The dogs became an efficient way of hunting for food and protecting land from the occasional thief. The giant pandas eventually encountered the primitive humans, where they lived a rather feudal relationship with each other. 30,000 Years Ago The giant pandas began to experiment with boats and rafts, constructing boats of wood and bamboo, they started to raft across the oceans with limited success. The first voyage was to Europe, which gave the first encounter between pandas and humans in Europe. 20,000 Years Ago The giant pandas begin to evolve in clothing, before interaction with humans, they had almost no forms of clothing, but after trade with humans, clothing became an important part in their culture. The Leaders of the clans (know adapting a form of democracy) dressed in the best clothing, while the families and farmers dressed in little clothing. 5,000 Years Ago The Giant pandas of China began to trade with humans for a new substance called silk, silk became another important part of giant panda culture. The Chinese pandas and Japanese pandas became very culturally distinct, doing as far as changing different languages. Human adapted languages replaced the advanced calls of the Giant pandas and they slowly began to modify it into a new language. The humans of Japan formed a weak alliance with the pandas and they frequently traded goods. The bears traded domesticated bamboo, dogs and tragopans and in turn were given access to rice, chickens, advanced clothing and horses. 1,000 Years Ago The Empire of the Giant Pandas started to expand, they know lived in clans all across Asia, from Korea to Japan. Pamans as they were now called, flourished in the different clans. One clan traveled through Asia and eventually landed in the Arabian peninsula, where another culture started to form. These pamans domesticated the Arabian wolf, turning it into a new breed of dog. More and more human cultures started to know of the pamans as they spread and diversified. Category:Projects